SOLO UNA VEZ MAS
by Gianny 17
Summary: CUANDO EL DESTINO YA ESTA DECIDIDO NADA PODEMOS HACER


**SOLO UNA VEZ MÁS**

 **GIANNY 17**

 **-** No lo sé cariño.- Dijo el joven castaño a través del celular mientras miraba a ambos lados de la autopista.- Karen cariño si supiera cuanto me va a tomar todo esto te lo diría…¡NO! No estoy mintiendo, mira si terminamos esto rápido juro, juro apenas llegue tomaremos un avión a Grecia …..lo prometo, me tomare mis largas vacaciones y nos pondremos a trabajar en el dichoso bebe.- Mirando el cielo azul deseo que con aquella declaración su joven esposa lo dejara seguir su camino hacia el pequeño Condado de Dare en Carolina del Norte y terminar de una buena vez su tarea.

Tras despedirse y colgar el móvil alzo una plegaria para que durante el resto del día no volviera a recibir ninguna otra llamada a menos claro que fuera de la empresa. Subió al auto y tras resoplar arranco nuevamente el auto, sino apuraba el paso no llegaría al ferry y por lo tanto no conocería la Isla, tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para poder pisar aquel paraíso turístico recién descubierto y hacer el estudio de mercado que necesitaban.

-¿Estas molesto por que te llamo tu esposa?.- Se escuchó el tono burlón de su copiloto.- Tú si eres único hermano

-Cállate idiota.- Intento golpearlo con una de sus manos

-No sueltes el volante imbécil que no deseo morir en medio de la nada y menos contigo como compañero.

-Pues déjate de estupideces…no me molesta que llame Karen me molesta que lo haga con la intención de marcar territorio.

-Es que también eres todo un don Juan que la pobre no duerme pensando en lo que haces cada que sales a trabajar

-Mira quién habla…el Sex Symbol de la empresa

-La diferencia querido hermano es que yo estoy soltero y tu muy casado

El castaño lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el otro observaba por la ventana las extensas áreas de tierra que se divisaba a kilómetros.

-Perderemos el Ferry.- Le dijo el castaño al ver el reloj de su muñeca.- Te dije que no paráramos a comer.

-Tenía hambre salí sin probar bocadillo alguno….a mi pesar no tengo una esposa que me despierta temprano ni tenga lista la mesa con el desayuno caliente.

-Pues deberías buscarte una que mucha falta te hace.

-Tal vez lo haga.- Sonrió pícaramente.- Me han dicho que en estas islas suelen habitarlas mujeres más que interesantes.

-Ojala te cases y me dejes de joder

-Puede ser….Terrence Grandchester ya se cansó de estar solo.- Le brindo una cálida sonrisa mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el exterior.

Archi que negó al escuchar tamaña declaración siguió su marcha restándole importancia a lo dicho por su socio, amigo y hermano, porque lo era, era su hermano desde que su madre se casó con su padre hace ya 15 años y a pesar de las peleas lograron crear un lazo indestructible de confianza y hermandad.

Después de manejar durante casi hora y media más lograron estacionar, guardar y registrarse para poder abordar el enorme Ferry que se dirigía a la enigmática isla de Roanoke, con un claro alivio ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño comedor que se encontraba terroríficamente decorado, grises telarañas colgaban de los techos y paredes mientras murciélagos y arañas de goma se asomaban por las puertas, divertidos por el singular aspecto de aquel lugar se dieron cuenta que los esperaba un mesa debidamente preparada y reservada para ellos.

-Señores Grandchester.- Dijo la joven muy sonriente que disfrazada de brujita les alcazaba la carta.- Tomen asiento por favor que en un momento les sirvo.

Ambos guapos hombres tomaron sus respectivos sitios y tras mirar la pequeña carta asintieron gustosos por el trato.

\- Espero todos sean así de cariñosos con nosotros.- Dijo en voz baja Terry al observar a su alrededor.

-Esperemos y no nos esperen con pancartas y panfletes de "LARGO DE NUESTRAS TIERRRAS" o "QUEMENLOS VIVOS.- Dijo mientras miraba las bebidas que ofrecía aquel lugar

Terry solo observo con mucho cuidado todo aquello, hasta la fecha todo estaba bien pero él sabía de sobra que las cosas podían cambiar en el momento menos esperado y ponerse muy feas si no se tomaba el control de la situación. Después de comer algo ligero y beber un delicioso vino se separaron.

Archi decidió estudiar un poco sobre la geografía del lugar y sus atractivos mientras que Terry emprendió un paseo por el singular barco, había gente con disfraces y otros que solo portaban como el traje y corbata. Divertido se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento para poder fumar un cigarrillo y tener una charla con su subconsciente sobre cómo debía de llevar su vida sino deseaba quedarse solo y abandonado.

Prendió el cigarrillo y mientras daba una calada profunda de él observo el oscuro lugar apenas iluminado por la enorme luna que decoraba el cielo negro, aquella visión lo tenía atontado, debía de aceptar que en asuntos de negocios era el mejor de su clase pero cuando se trataba de tomarse un tiempo y admirar lo hermoso que la naturaleza le daba simplemente se dejaba llevar. Exhalo el humo del cigarrillo lentamente y cerró los ojos ante la sensación extraña que se forma en su interior cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, ahí casi imperceptible se hallaba una menuda figura que observaba concentrada el horizonte

"AHÍ HAY ALGUIEN"

Dijo en su interior al ver como la noche la cubría y no dejaba ver más detalles de su forma, la mujer no volteo en ningún momento a verlo parecía tan concentrada en algún punto del horizonte que no se fijó en ningún de él. Pero algo la envolvía una aura de misticismo, un magnetismo que no permitía que dejara de verla.

Sonrió al verla suspirar con resuello pero tan pronto como la vio levantar la mano y limpiarse el rostro se percató que aquella mujer lloraba y por alguna razón se sintió mal al estarla espiando. Intento girarse y retirarse pero tan pronto como dio el primer paso la escucho hablar

-¿Quién anda ahí?.

-Eh ….yo …mmm disculpa no quise molestarte pero …me pareció que estabas muy triste.

-¿Qué estaba muy triste?.- La mujer por fin volteo el rostro hacia él y él se quedó sin respiración. Aquel rostro lo había visto antes pero no sabía dónde y sin duda alguna era muy hermosa, ella por su parte parpadeo un par de veces y después de un largo silencio le hablo .- No es verdad….ESTOY MUY TRISTE .- Y sin saber el por qué soltó apenas un par de risitas nerviosas.

-Lo siento no quise espiarte pero salí a fumar un cigarrillo y no me fije que estabas aquí…en verdad lo siento.

Ella lo miro en silencio y luego bajo su vista por todo su cuerpo y nuevamente lo miro a los ojos.

-No te preocupes….no hay de que disculparse.- La joven volvió a su estado inicial y observo en silencio el horizonte

-¿Qué observas?.- Le dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la nada.

La joven le dio una ojeada de reojo y tras resoplar calmadamente intento responder sin parecer una loca.

-Mi hogar

-¿Vives en la isla?.- Ella asintió apenas.- Mi hermano y yo iremos a ella por asuntos de negocios

-¿Negocios?

-Si, la franquicia de mi familia desea explorar y bueno si es apto proyectarse en la isla

-La isla esta maldita.- la escucho decir de manera tranquila

-No creo en maldiciones.- El tono empleado hizo que la joven se enderezara y lo observara de manera inexplicable.- Y tú tampoco deberías ya que es tu hogar.- La joven esbozo una sonrisa que deslumbro a Terry y lleno de un sentimiento raro su interior

-Por qué es, lo sé.- Terry pudo observar cada detalle de su rostro y sin reserva alguna bajo de forma lenta su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la joven.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?.- Le escucho decir al verlo detenerse en sus pechos que subían y bajaban de forma lenta y pausada sobre aquel negro top que los cubría.

Pillado con las manos en las masas Terry paso la mano por su cabellera y la observo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Me gustas más tú

-¿Sueles ser así con todas las chicas conoces?.- Insultado por aquello él se defendió.

-No, pero por alguna extraña razón esta situación me hace pensar en cosas raras

-¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-No lo sé.- Dijo divertido

-Es la noche….tiempo de brujas y cosas extrañas.

-¿Cosas extrañas?...¿Amantes fortuitos o algo así? .- Ella rio ante las ocurrencias del joven

-Es la noche del diablo

-¿Piensas asustarme con eso y que te deje en paz?.- Ella negó aún más divertida

-Se dice que hoy día son los muertos los que se levantan a visitar a los vivos ya sea para jugar con ellos o para atormentarlos.

-Divertido pero ….prefiero el café y una buena película

-Aun así estas yendo precisamente hoy a un lugar con una fama nada buena…¿no te asusta?

-Para nada…no si tú estás conmigo.- Callo de pronto al no entender que donde había salido aquello, miro la expresión de la mujer que se había transformado en seriedad absoluta.- Lo siento yo….

-No vayas a la Isla Terry .- Sin decir nada más la mujer se alejó de él, dejándolo aún más desconcertado

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- Dijo al cabo de un rato mientras aquella mujer desaparecía entre la multitud que se aglomeraba para observar el hermoso espectáculo de la luna.

En vano fue su tarea de búsqueda no pudo hallarla en cambio se topó con su hermano que serio lo miraba tras estarlo buscando durante los treinta minutos que llegaron a la isla.

-No preguntare que estabas haciendo porque lo imagino pero te pido que durante los siguientes tres días estés concentrado en esto….deseo terminarlo e irme a casa

-Ok jefe lo que usted ordene.- Dijo mientras imitaba el saludo militar logrando que Archi simplemente negara con la cabeza, buscara su auto para desembarcar y buscar el hotel donde se hospedarían por aquellos tres días.

Terry disfrutaba hacer enfurecer a su hermano, lo amaba pero alguien tenía que ser el malo. Archi era el serio, el que ponía el orden y firmaba los documentos importantes en cambio el…él era el que corría los riesgos, le gustaba la adrenalina, meterse en problemas, golpear a uno que otro socio listo, estar en el campo de acción, ese era el.

Después de veinte minutos en auto llegaron al pequeño pero acogedor hotel, si las cosas salían bien aquel pequeño lugar desaparecería y formaría parte de la gran línea de hoteles turísticos Grandchester. La idea sonaba muy atractiva para aquellos que les gustaba un poco de emoción y sabor en su vida.

Habían escuchado de la historia de la isla y de los esfuerzo de la población por mejorar la economía de la misma, habían invertido mucho en ella creando centros turísticos, tiendas de recuerdos, paseos guiados entre otras cosas. Así que haciendo un estudio se dieron cuenta que mensualmente millones de turistas visitan aquel perdido lugar solo para temblar un poco con sus historias, sin duda alguna Hoteles Grandchester dejaría huella ahí.

-Duerme, mañana nos levantaremos a las 6 y empezaremos con el sondeo de la zona.- Ordeno Archi mientras subía los pequeños escalones.

-¿Algo más?¿No deseas que me lave los dientes o me cambie el calzoncillo por si las dudas? O ¿No coma dulces antes de dormir? .- respondió ante la evidente orden de su hermano.

Este que se había dado cuenta del tono mordaz empleado por su hermano resoplo cansado y hablo

-Lo siento Terry, estoy cansado debía de estar de vacaciones con mi esposa pero sin embargo estoy aquí …contigo

-Oh perdóname.- Puso los ojos en blanco mientras lo escuchaba.

-No quise decir eso….quise decir

-Entiendo.- Lo corto Terry al comprender el mal humor de su hermano.- Terminaremos en tres días, dos si evitamos masturbarnos e ir al baño durante el día.- Archi negó pero después sonrió ante las evidentes gracias que su hermano hacia para ponerlo de buen humor.- Duerme nos vemos mañana.

Ambos se despidieron y se internaron en sus respectivas habitaciones y mientras uno marcaba su móvil para poder comunicarse con su esposa el otro tomaba una ducha para luego solo en ropa interior recostarse en la cama y ojear su portátil con las buenas nuevas que había sucedido desde su inesperada partida. No tardó mucho en sentir el cansancio del viaje y cerrando el aparato apago las luces dejando que la luna iluminara la habitación y dibujara las divertidas sombras provocadas por los árboles del exterior.

Recostado apenas cubierto por la blanca sabana miro el techo recordando el rostro de la joven del ferri sin saber por qué se vio sonriendo y a pensar que sentir unos deseos locos de volver a verla dejo que el sueño lo llenara logrando que sus ojos se cerraran con aquel pensamiento.

De pronto se vio inundado por una extraña sensación, su piel se enchino y el deseo se coló por su venas abrió los ojos lentamente al comprender que estaba teniendo una erección y desconocía el motivo…bueno no es que lo desconociera pero no lo entendía, la había visto solo una vez y su cuerpo pedía poseerla. Gruño al comprender que tenía que levantarse e ir al baño para poner punto final a ese problema si es que deseaba dormir. Pero algo lo detuvo una fuerza extraña lo mantuvo aprisionado a la cama, de pronto el pánico se coló por su cuerpo y su respiración se volvió rápida y pesada…algo estaba mal…sentía el dolor en sus pulmones y sus extremidades pesaban.

Hacia años desde que era niño había dejado de sentir esa horrible sensación de alguien sobre él, recordó el llanto y el intentar gritar para que alguien lo ayudara, cosa que no iba a hacer ahora porque uno: estaba en calzoncillos; dos: su hermano o el que viniera se burlaría de él y tres: había dejado de tener miedo hace mucho y sabía que aquello era solo producto del cansancio del viaje.

"TIENES QUE CALMARTE" .- se dijo internamente mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.- "AUN ESTAS DORMIDO DESPIERTA"

Cuando empezó a sentir que las cosas se relajaban algo susurro en su oído

"TRANQUILO"

De pronto de un brinco su corazón empezó a bombardear sangre a toda velocidad por su cuerpo al sentir como es algo se subía sobre y cerrando los ojos sintió todo el peso de aquel ser provocado por su cansado cerebro, sintió mover sus manos y ser colocadas sobre algo suave al abrir los ojos pudo ver a la hermosa rubia desnuda sobre él, sosteniendo sus manos sobre sus redondos pechos.

De un solo golpe el aire ingreso en sus pulmones y lo hizo sentir el cálido toque de aquella mujer, cuando abrió la boca para decir algo ella simplemente se movió haciendo caer en la cuenta que se encontraba dentro de ella, un gemido de placer salió de su boca haciéndolo olvidar lo que iba a decir logrando que la acción se repitiera varias veces. Después de varios minutos las manos de aquel bajaron hacia sus caderas sujetándolas con fuerza cada vez que ella descendía por él.

Sentía como llegaría en cualquier momento y no lo podía creer aquello era simplemente surreal.

-Te dije que no vinieras.- La escucho decir mientras sentía como algo caliente empapada su vientre

Levanto sus manos para ver lo que aquello era y toda a la excitación que venía sintiendo se apagó así de rápido al ver el líquido rojizo que resbalaba por los muslos de la mujer, levanto asustado la vista y la vio toda bañada en sangre.

De pronto abrió los ojos asustado y sudoroso, sintió los latidos agitados de su corazón y salto de la cama mientras se veía todo el cuerpo buscando algún rastro de sangres sobre él; al no hallarlo miro por toda la habitación intentando encontrar a alguien pero al no hallarla simplemente se sentó a los pies de la cama intento controlar las emociones que atravesaban sus cuerpo en ese momento.

A partir de ese momento no pudo volver a dormir .

A la mañana siguiente ambos Grandchester se encontraban en el pequeño comedor del hotel uno frunció el ceño al ver el semblante del otro que sin decir nada simplemente se sentó en la silla y se sobo la cara de cansancio.

-Como que alguien no durmió bien anoche.- Dijo Archi mientras bebía de su café

-Como que alguien si lo hizo anoche …¿Qué tuviste una llamada hot y te masturbaste durante una media hora? .- Fue la mordaz respuesta del castaño

-Una hora fue una hora.- Le respondió con una sonrisa Archi

-Ja ja… muy gracioso

-Apura y vamos saliendo.- Brindándole una malhumorada sonrisa el castaño bebió su café y se puso de pie para empezar su recorrido de la mañana.

Se la pasaron entre recorridos acompañados por las autoridades del lugar que entusiasmados les presentaban cada lugar que ellos deseaban ver, sin duda era muy rentable poner un hotel ahí. De pronto se detuvieron frente a un gran letrero en madera que tenía escrito en letras antiguas y desgastadas : LA COLONIA PERDIDA

-¿Es aquí?.- Dijo Archi mientras miraba hacia el bosque.

-Si, aquí se inicia la leyenda de los antiguos colonos.- Archi asintió en silencio

-Que dices Terry ¿Damos una mirada? .- Con una sonrisa en el rostro Terry cogió algunas de sus cosas y empezó su caminar hacia el frondoso bosque, al poco rato Archi le siguió el paso mientras los otros hombres se lanzaban entre ellos miradas asustadas.

-¿Dónde está escrita aquella frase extraña?.- Pregunto Archi al ver más arboles

-En lo profundo del bosque…en el fuerte Roanoke

-¿Cuál era la frase?.- Pregunto Terry mientras caminaba entre las ramas

-Es una palabra maldita señor Grandchester, pronunciarla en medio del bosque no sería algo inteligente

-No importa ya lo averiguare.- De pronto la cabeza de Terry golpeo con algo y al levantar la vista hacia arriba pudo divisar miles de cabezas de muñecas y muñecos vudú que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.- Se escuchó alarmado uno de los hombres.- Si deciden seguir no los acompañaremos

Ambos hermanos se miraron uno al otro y tras decirse algo con la mirada asintieron mientras daban la señal de regresar al auto. No paso mi medio minuto de su andar cuando se vieron azotados por unas ráfagas de viento helado, los hombres empezaron a murmurar lo que parecía plegarias mientras aceleraban su paso hacia la salida; Archi y Terry simplemente se miraban el uno a otro.

De pronto uno de los hombres en su acelerado paso choco contra algo que lo lanzo al suelo, asustados todos acudieron en su rescate y al ver el objeto de su caía un par de ojos se sorprendió al solo observarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le dijo mientras la levantaba y la ayudaba a limpiarse

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?.- Pregunto la mujer que sacudía sus ropas

-Vinimos a inspeccionar el bosque

-¿El bosque?.- Pregunto extrañada.- ¿Piensas comprarlo? …estás loco.- Terry sonrió ante lo escuchado y de pronto se vinieron a su mente las imágenes de ella desnuda sobre él.

-No deberíamos hablar con nadie del bosque es peligroso.- Dijo uno de los hombres desde atrás.

-La conozco.- La defendió Terry.- Es….

-Candy.- Se presentó ella ante la mirada asustada de algunos

-Candy un gusto pero me gustaría salir de este lugar.- Dijo ya algo incómodo Archi, ella asintiendo los guio a través del espeso bosque haciéndolos llegar hacia donde habían dejado la camioneta

-¿No vienes?.- Pregunto Terry mientras veía ingresar a todos al vehículo.- Vamos que llevo.- La invito mientras le abría la puerta

-Ellos tienen razón no deberías hablar y menos invitar a personas que conoces en el bosque.- Le hablo con seriedad mientras lo veía a los ojos

-Prometo no hacerlo más si aceptas mi invitación

Ella negando miro hacia el movido bosque y pasando saliva subió al vehículo.

-¿De dónde eres Candy?.- Le pregunto Archi mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor

-Nací aquí.- Dijo casi en un susurro logrando que los hombres que venían con ellos cerraran los ojos y empezaran a mover los labios

-¿Qué les sucede?.- Pregunto ya molesto Archi

-No los culpe están asustados…el bosque pone así a toda la gente.- Dirigiéndose a ellos hablo calmadamente.- Tranquilos no pasara nada se los prometo.

Aquellos asintieron aun tensos pero dejaron los murmullos.

-¿Qué tiene el bosque que tanto asusta?

-Hay muchas cosas terribles que se cuentan

-Cuéntame una.- Le dijo Terry con mucha curiosidad, Candy dudo por un segundo pero luego hablo.

-Hace mucho tiempo cuando se dieron las primeras desapariciones hubo un grupo de colonos que se hicieron muy amigos de los habitantes de la isla. Ambas familias tenían niños, ambos niños crecieron juntos hasta que sus sentimientos simplemente se unieron. El la amaba y ella lo amaba pero el padre de la joven tenía planeado otra cosa para ella…la casaría con el jefe de una de las tribus más fuertes de la zona, los "CRO" , ella se lo conto al joven que amaba y este se negó aceptarlo. Una noche donde la luna brillaba en el cielo él se la robo y la llevo fuera de la isla…la hizo su mujer…se casó con ella en medio de la naturaleza le dio sus votos de amor eterno pa….- Candy callo al sentir como todos la escuchaban atentos.

-¿Qué paso?.- Pregunto Terry

-A la mañana siguiente regresaron para explicarlo al pueblo pero lo que hallaron fue nada….

-¿Desaparecieron?.- Pregunto sorprendido Archi

-No.

-Entonces

-Cada árbol del bosque tenía un nombre de la familia de el tallada con sangre.

-¿Los mataron?.- Pregunto Terry incrédulo

-No se sabe

-¿Qué paso con el pueblo, con la familia de la joven?

-Desapareció….nadie sabe si huyeron o si hubo otra masacre y los cuerpos fueron enterrados …no se sabe

-¿ Y la pareja?

-Él se volvió loco de dolor e intento asesinarla, ella lo hirió de muerte y huyo lejos de ahí

-Así que lo mato y escapo.- Terry hablo confundido

-No, ella se escondió en una cueva cerca del corazón de la isla y se suicidó…fin de la historia

-Wau .- Dijo Archi mientras miraba el pueblo a lo lejos.- Que dramático

-Misma novela de Shakespeare.- Terry frunció el ceño al escuchar el terrible final.

Después de dejar a todos en sus respectivos centros de trabajos los hermanos se fueron al hotel donde gustoso uno invitaría a la hermosa mujer a tomar un café.

-¿Qué tiene este lugar que causa temor en la gente?.- Le pregunto Terry mientras tomaba de su café.

-Ya te dije esta maldito.- Candy dio un pequeño sorbo al café.

-¿Cuál es la palabra que está escrita en lo profundo del bosque?.- Pregunto curioso

Candy levanto la mirada y pudo ver el verde de sus ojos, raro pero sentía algo familiar

-¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad

-Es una palabra maldita.- Respondió mientras bajaba la mirada

-Todo aquí está maldito por lo visto.- Pujo Terry divertido logrando que Candy lo mirara con seriedad

-Ya te conté parte de la historia ¿qué más deseas saber?

-Es algo que sucede en cualquier lugar.- Le restó importancia

\- ¿Qué sabes de la isla?

-Lo que hay en internet y lo que tú me constaste….gente antigua desaparecida nadie sabe por qué.- Ella lo miro por un segundo y tras resoplar soltó

-La isla esta maldita y no es un juego, lo que hallas escuchado es una parte de la verdad.- Callo al ver que había atraído la atención del hombre.- No solo es gente antigua desaparecida, es gente asesinada de manera brutal y esparcida por toda la isla.- Terry aguanto la respiración ante lo escuchado.- Y así lo sigue siendo hasta hoy, no te has preguntado ¿Por qué la gente desea que tú y los tuyos estén aquí?

-Negocios.- Dijo apenas, ella negó con la cabeza

-Carne fresca.- Aquel temor de anoche empezó a inundar el cuerpo de Terry

-¿Piensan matarnos?.- Pregunto escéptico

-Ellos no pero los otros sí.- Frunció el ceño al no entender aquellos

-¿Quiénes?.- De pronto un sonido fuerte se escuchó en la calle y Candy salto poniéndose de pie

-Tienen que irse antes de medianoche.- Empezó su andar

-Candy….

-La palabra maldita es CROATOAN atrae todo lo malo como también lo aleja repítelo tres veces sosteniendo esto.- le arrojo una pequeña piedra en forma circular con algo grabado en ella.- Y alejaras todo lo malo.

-Candy

-Vete ahora.

Terry subió lo más rápido a la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró llamando por teléfono sin pensarlo dos veces colgó la llamada y empezó a sacar la ropa del guardarropa

-¿Qué diablos te pasa hablaba con Karen?.- Le grito molesto su hermano.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Nos vamos de aquí

-¿Qué?'¿Por qué?

-Tengo una mala espina

-Si claro, como que las historias y todo eso del terror te han afectado

-No Archi nos vamos y punto ¡ALISTA TUS COSAS!.- Algo en la mirada de su hermano hizo que Archi comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.

-Ok dame diez minutos.

Terry salió de aquella habitación para buscar sus cosas y poder salir de una buena vez de ahí, en menos de diez minutos ambos hermanos se hallaban en el auto en dirección al ferri pero en una desviación Terry giro el volante en dirección al bosque.

-¿Qué haces?.- Le grito Archi al ver la dirección que tomaba

-Tengo que ir por Candy, no la dejare aquí

-Por Dios la acabas de conocer

-No, no es verdad ….la conozco de antes

-Por Dios Terry déjala y vamos

-¡No! ¿Tu dejarías a Karen?.- Maldiciendo para sus adentro el mayor de los Grandchester se calló y dejo que su hermano condujera.

-¿Sabes a dónde vas o donde encontrarla?.- Le pregunto al ver que cada vez se adentraba más al tenebroso lugar

-No pero algo me dice que siga manejando.- Negando Archi permaneció callado dentro del vehículo.

Después de un rato más al volante Terry paro el vehículo en medio de un lugar descampado de árboles y bajo sin saber que más hacer…lleno de un sentimiento de impotencia empezó a gritar.

-CANDY.- Grito una y otra vez hasta que sus pulmones le dolían, sin saber porque razón las lágrimas empezaron a mojar su rostro y aquel sentimiento de pérdida empezó a hacerse presente.

-Terry vámonos.- Lo jalo su hermano al verlo tan mal.

-Ella no está aquí.- Dijo en un susurro lastimero.

-Vámonos.- Lo jalo hacia el vehículo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Terry volteo al reconocer la voz de la joven.- Te dije que te fueras

-Candy.- Corrió para aprisionarla en sus brazos mientras ella impactada solo abría los ojos de la impresión.- Pese que no estabas que te había perdido.

Dura fue la realidad de la joven al volver a escuchar aquellas palabras después de tanto tiempo, gruesas lagrimas cruzaron su rostro y sus brazos se cernieron sobre aquel tibio y macizo cuerpo que la envolvían.

-Te dije que te fueras…¿Qué haces?.- Hablo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

-No podía dejarte aquí…ven conmigo.- Se separó para verla.- Sé que esto es raro pero siento algo muy fuerte aquí por ti.- Se tocó el pecho esperando que ella lo entendiera.- No sé cómo explicarlo pero no puedo dejarte aquí.

De pronto a lo lejos se escuchó el alarido de algún animal que puso los nervios de punta de todo aquel ser vivo que logro escucharlo

-Es hora de irnos.- Le dijo Candy a Terry mientras corría hacia el auto.- Sube al auto rápido

Y en menos de un segundo los tres se hallaban manejando entre la espesura del bosque que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo.

-Maldita sea no hallo el camino.- Dijo Archi al sentir que daba vueltas sin sentido.

-No nos dejaran salir.- Susurro Candy para si

-¿Qué?.- Grito Archi.- ¿Quiénes no nos dejara salir?.

-Los que habitan este bosque…mi familia

-Qué diablos.- De pronto de la nada un cuerpo apareció siendo arrollado por el auto de Archi quien a pesar de haber recuperado el control del vehículo se encontraba en shock y detuvo el auto para recuperar el control.- Lo arrolle …arrolle a alguien

-Prende el auto y sigue manejando.- Le grito Candy desesperada.- No pares.

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto confundido Archi

-Prende el maldito auto ahora o morirás.- Archi pestaño un par de veces y volvió a arrancar el auto sin dejar mirar el retrovisor ni un segundo.

-Dios Mío.- Escucho la voz de Terry aterrada.- Esa cosa se volvió a parar y está persiguiendo el auto ¡ACELERA!.-Grito al ver tal espectáculo. – ACELERA ARCHI

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto al no entender nada de lo que pasaba.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sigue manejando.- El sonido aterrado de la voz de Candy le indicaba que las cosas estaban mal.

Sin pensarlo más piso hasta el fondo el acelerador perdiendo a aquel ser que los perseguía

-¿Qué fue eso?.- Pregunto al ver que a lo lejos se observaba la carretera y ya pronto saldrían de aquel lugar.

-Sigue manejando.- Escucho hablar a Candy ya más calmada pero aun asustada.

Cuando al fin salieron del bosque manejaron un par de kilómetros más y Archi detuvo el auto para bajar y poder respirar algo de aire antes de vomitar todo.

-Por favor Archi sube al auto…aun no estamos a salvo.- Le dijo Candy preocupada desde el interior del auto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.- Dijo mientras señalaba el bosque.- ¿Qué diablos fue?

-Les dije que el lugar esta maldito lo mejor es alejarse lo antes posible.

-Archi sube al auto. – Se escuchó la orden de Terry quien al ver la negativa de este tuvo que bajar para poder arrastrar aquel que se jalaba los cabellos.- Vamos ya

De pronto algo sucedió el rostro de Archibalt se tiño de dolor y mientras se sujetaba un costado del vientre se desplomo de rodillas sobre el suelo, Terry asustado intento ayudar a su hermano que no emitía palabra alguna sin saber cómo. Candy que observaba la escena bajo a toda marcha del vehículo y con toda la fuerza que pudo grito

"CROATOAN , CROATOAN, CROATOAN"

Y el cuerpo de Archi se desplomo sobre el duro suelo de asfalto

-Súbelo al auto.- Dijo mientras intentaba ver entre las sombras.- Rápido.

Así lo hizo y al dejarlo en el asiento del pasajero pudo ver como de su vientre una herida abierta que antes no estaba se mostraba victoriosa y sangrante

-Maneja.- Hablo Candy mientras se sentada con Archi.- Yo cuidare de él.

Así lo hizo manejo hasta que el bosque quedo atrás y pudo ver las oscuras aguas a lo lejos

-¿Está bien?.- Era clara la nota de ´preocupación en su voz

-Lo está, pero estará mejor cuando salga de aquí.

-El ferri no está ¿Qué hacemos?

-Hay un bote en la parte este del muelle puedes tomarlo y alejarte lo más que puedas de aquí

-Nos alejaremos lo más que podamos de aquí.- Corrigió el .- Tu, Archi y yo

-Terry no puedo.- Se sinceró ella.- Este es mi hogar

-Al diablo …este lugar esta jodido

-Lo se.- Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios.- Aun así no puedo

Deseo no iniciar una pelea ahí así que simplemente manejo después ya la arrastraría hasta el bote y la alejaría de todo aquel infierno.

Al llegar al muelle los dos bajaron del auto Candy ayudo a cargar a Archi para sacarlo del vehículo y antes de ingresar donde estaba atado el pequeño bote se lo entrego para que este lo pudiera acomodar en él. Una vez instalado el herido y cubierto con la chaqueta de Terry , el castaño miro a Candy parada a una distancia prudencial de donde se hallaba.

-Vamos Candy.- La llamo al verla inmóvil

-No puedo lo siento.- Se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Candy.- Terry se acercó a ella y le tomo el rostro.- Vamos tu no perteneces aquí, ven conmigo

-No puedo.- Dijo ella mientras negaba

-Vamos no seas terca.- La jalo y una fuerza extraña impidió que la rubia se moviera.- ¿Candy?.- Ella negó mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-No puedo salir de la isla ….estoy atada a este lugar

-No entiendo.- Una nube de desconcierto cruzo el bello rostro varonil.

Candy pego su frente a la de el mientras su mano cubría con cariño una de las manos masculinas.

De pronto una serie de imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de Terry, imágenes que había soñado pero había olvidado. Ahora todas esas imágenes se aglomeraban como moscas en su cabeza y lo turbaban.

Vio a Candy y a el de niños, los vio de jóvenes, los vio enamorados y entregados uno al otro; la vio rodeaba de mucho hombres vestidos de negro y ella llorando arrodillada frente a uno …su padre…la había comprometido con otro "el líder de sus enemigos" – un pacto de paz , el final de las guerras entre pueblos. Pero ella era suya , era su mujer.

Vio el rechazo que ella le hizo la forma que lo arrojo de su vida, tuvo que partir solo y humillado dejando atrás su familia, a sus hermanos y padres …todo porque se había enamorado de la mujer equivocada.

La vio sola llorando y sufriendo, la vio cortando sus frágiles muñecas y muriendo en aquel bosque oscuro y desolado. Vio como su padre la llevaba aterrado hacia el lugar sagrado de su familia el corazón de Roanoke aquella oscura cueva usada como cementerio.

Sintió como ella lo llamaba, escucho el llamado de su corazón, por eso regreso y se la llevo fuera de la isla – la secuestro aquella noche de luna y se casó con ella- "AMOR ETERNO PARA TODA LA VIDA" eso le prometió mientras la mantenía junto a ella.

Regreso a casa esa misma noche antes del amanecer encontrando a su familia asesinada y colgada de cada árbol de aquel maldito bosque, al igual que al pueblo de Candy, cada árbol tenía el nombre de cada persona asesinada como atándolo a ese lugar para siempre.

De pronto lo vio el padre Candy bañado en sangre y mirándolos como nunca lo había visto, ella lo jalo y lo llevo justo aquel muelle pero mucho más antiguo, pero algo sucedía ella no podía irse y él no la dejaría. Dándole un último beso ella lo hirió, lo apuñalo, desplomándose sobre la fría arena vio el daño causado de pronto alguien lo levanto y jalo hasta el bote remando hasta ya no ver aquel maldito lugar .

"VUELVE "

Se escuchó decir pero aquel rostro se giró hacia él y pudo verlo …su hermano …en ese entonces un integrante del pueblo de Candy lo había salvado.

-No puedo irme contigo.- Dijo Candy mientras alejaba su frente de él y besaba su mejilla

-Tu moriste en aquel bosque pero yo te saque de aquí aquella noche…No entiendo

-Mi padre me trajo de vuelta solo para castigarme, te llame porque necesitaba verte una vez más y aquella noche de luna me permitió salir contigo para unirnos al menos por aquella vez….lo cual me arrepiento ahora

-No puedo dejarte otra vez.

-No regreses nunca más…la isla te pide a ti y a él.

-No puedo dejarte…quiero quedarme contigo

-No sabes lo que es estar aquí…no deseo que lo sepas…vete

-Regresare

-No…por favor Terry olvídate de mí, cásate y ten hijos. Se feliz por los dos. - De pronto escucharon aquel alarido espantoso detrás de ellos.- Vete ahora y salva a tu hermano

-Dentro de un año te esperare del otro lado…cuando la luna brille en el cielo, si no te veo ahí vendré a buscarte lo entiendes.- Le grito mientras la besaba, ella solo asintió.

Sin mirar atrás subió al bote y remo hasta cansarse tenía que buscar ayuda para su hermano , luego intentaría recuperarse para volver dentro de un año nuevamente. Por qué así lo haría el resto de sus días, porque después de ver que estuvo enamorado de alguien de verdad no la dejaría y aunque el tiempo pasase y el envejeciera él siempre la vería.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Casi un año había pasado y él se encontraba esperando el primer ferri del día, miro nervioso su reloj y espero que este, que se divisaba ya muy cerca de el dejara bajar a los pasajeros que en el habían. Cuando al fin esto sucedió intento hallarla entre la multitud sabía que si no se había atrevido a cumplir con su promesa el tomaría aquel bote e iría por ella así le costase la vida. De pronto la vio bajar tan radiante como siempre vestida de blanco apenas lo vio una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y corrió a sus brazos para sentir aquel contacto que anhelaba desde hace mucho.

-Te extrañe.- la escucho decir

-Yo también.- la beso en los labios.- Ahora lo primero que deseo hacer es renovar aquellos votos que solo recuerdo en sueños

Ella sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano y emprendían su andar

-¿Me amaras para toda la vida?.- Le pregunto temerosa Candy

-Aunque la muerte nos separe y yo vuelva a nacer …siempre llegare a ti…lo juro.

Sintiendose dichosa Candy se abrazó al cuerpo de el …al menos por un día se amarían como debían haberlo hecho hace muchos años atrás.

 **FIN**


End file.
